


What Are You Doing For The Rest Of Your Life

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Descendants 3, Work In Progress, eventual Gil/Jay, eventual Gil/Jay/Harry, the gap year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Jay, Gil and Harry get to know each other in the days before Jay's gap year and it just may change all of their lives for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

Auradon was unlike anything Harry expected but he had years of practice keeping his emotions in check so even as everyone else conversed, sang and danced in the after math of the barrier coming down Harry kept his guard up. Audrey, the princess who had pulled him in to dance with her was currently talking to some curly headed prince and Harry found himself scanning the crowd for Gil.

He felt something that felt suspiciously like jealously stir in his stomach as his eyes found Gil and Jay in conversation. Gil's face was split by his usual too innocent grin and Jay had a shy smile that Harry had never known him to sport back on the Isle. He found his feet moving before he even knew what he was doing. Jay looked up at his approach with a much more docile closed lip smile. Harry couldn't blame him, back on the Isle their groups were rivals after all and Harry just wasn't as warm as Gil.

" Harry! Jay and I are going to go on a adventure!! " Gil enthused.

" Is that so? " Harry asked with a smile that was warmer than most he ever showed, Gil always brought out his protective streak.

" Uh yeah, I'm gonna take a gap year so we can travel. " Jay started, " I was thinking of a gap year already anyways but getting to know Gil during all this I think we could be good friends and I want more time to get to know him better.".

Harry stood frozen, smirk in place to hide his emotions and grip tight on his hook, he wasn't sure why he was feeling so jealous at the moment let alone what he should be saying in reply to their former enemy wanting to get to know His best friend. Harry's luck hadn't run out and Jay started talking again leaving harry in peace to try and ease the knot building in his stomach. Harry wasn't even sure why he was so jealous. Gill had the right to make knew friends, deserved to have as many friends as he wanted.

" I'd like to get to know you better too if you'd like to come along when we go? " Jay inquired.

" Ye would want me to come with ye? " Harry asked as the knot in his stomach twisted tighter and then suddenly vanished.

" Of course ! " Gil said as Jay spoke. 

Jay laughed before clearing his throat, " clearly Gil wants you there and Evie's right we should all learn to get along, especially now that we're all here. ".

Harry looked from him to Gil who wore his hope now as plain as the day he wanted to join their pirate crew and let his smirk soften just a bit, " Okay, I'll join ye. ".

Jay smiled and gave his shoulder a firm pat before Gil was pulling him into a hug. Harry wrapped his hook free arm around the other boy quickly but gently. Gil is going to fit in here better than he or Uma ever will, maybe even better than Jay and his gang do.

" we'll obviously have to do some planning before we leave, plus I'll have to help Mal and the others out with details on how to handle the combing of our homes but we should be able to start shortly after the new semester at Auradon prep starts." Jay informed them.

Gil smiled brightly at Jay before turning to talk to Harry, " Thats great! this way we can all do some more ice breakers and get to know each other better before the trip!. " .

Harry shook his head in the affirmative as he smiled at Gil as he fought off the nauseating nervousness that he had gotten too use to back in the days when he was still hanging his hand off the deck for Tik- Tok to take so he could finally have a real hook like his father. He really wanted things to work out for his crew and he could learn to share Gil with someone other than Uma if thats what it was going to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Gil ended up staying with Jay in Evie's castle while the original four VKS helped king Ben develop a new prison system in case some of the newly freed villains didn't agree with the pursuit of peace. Uma, who was staying in the castle with Mal and Ben had also been included in all the discussions and according to Jay everything should be wrapped up and set in motion within the next week and then they were free to begin their journey. Harry could see the excitement in every bouncing step Gil took and while he too was excited to explore all this new land he wasn't about to trust anyone other than Uma and Gil without good reason. Jay had saved him on more than one occasion and had invited him on this future excursion but Harry knew from growing up with his father that sometime you were only invited because you were needed but not wanted.

Wanted, Harry had never felt wanted at home. His father had wanted just one child and as far as he was concerned Harry's older sister was his only heir to the hook name. Harry had tried for years to be the best son he could be to get even and inkling of his fathers attention only to fall short every time. Uma and Gil were the first people to want Harry for who he was but it wasn't enough. 

Harry wanted someone to want all of him, someone to love him unconditionally and completely and while he knew they both loved him it wasn't enough to be just their friend. He was selfish and he knew it was wrong but he wanted someone, had wanted Uma to love him so he could know what it felt like. Harry had thought for a moment during the celebration after the barrier came down that she was going to give him everything he'd ever wanted. 

He had become desperate, being off the Isle and surrounded by so many people that clearly loved each other in a way no one had ever loved him. He had thrown himself at every girl he'd come across. Every single on of them had been taken and then Uma had asked him what her name was and Harry's heart had skipped a beat and without thinking he had went in for a kiss. The disgust that had crossed Uma's face had almost broken him, had it not been for Audrey pulling him into a dance he would have walked back over the bridge at that very moment. He hadn't had it in him to flirt with Audrey and once the dance had ended she was gone. Harry shook his head to snap himself from his thoughts as the front door to Evie's place clicked shut alerting him to Jay's return. 

" Hey Hook, wheres Gil? " Jay asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

Harry watched as his shirt slid up to reveal a thin strip of sun kissed skin, being off the Isle had apparently done Jay well.

" Hes in the garden with Evie and her dwarf. something about taking his measurements for new clothes and such. " Harry huffed.

" Thats great. you'll both need some more clothes before we leave. " Jay said as he sat down beside Harry.

" Hey! whats wrong with what I already own? " Harry yelled.

" Whoah Harry, chill man, I just meant that you'd need more for how long we'll be gone. I know from experience that you don't have much back in your home on the Isle. " Jay said calmly as he placed a hand on Harry's arm.

Harry stood up abruptly, his arm burned where Jay's skin had met his and he felt off balanced, " Lets go see what Evie's got in mind for Gil shall we? " .

Jay didn't get a chance to comment as Harry headed to the garden in a walk so fast it could have been a sprint. Jay bit the inside of his cheek and followed. Harry could feel him lurking by his shoulder as they moved over Evie's shoulder to glance at her open sketch book. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the rough sketch of several shirts, jackets and jeans in bronze floral prints. His eyes left the paper and slid over to Gil who was standing and admiring the many flower bushes as Doug measured his arms. The sun was casting a glow on Gil's hair and Harry couldn't understand what Gil found so pretty about the flowers when he himself was a work of art. 

Harry had a feeling Jay agreed with him with the way the man had frozen at his back to admire Gil as well. Harry let himself glance back and sure enough Jay was looking at Gil like he was an unguarded lamp back on the Isle. Harry couldn't blame him for it, he had wanted Gil before he had wanted Uma but once he had got to know Gil better he knew he should stay away because Gil was too good for him. Gil was too good for anyone on the Isle.

Gil had been the one truly good thing back home. Harry had expected him to be just like his father, narcissistic and cruel but it hadn't taken long to see that Gil cared for everyone he met, even those who would do him harm if it mean personal gain. Gil was also insecure. Harry had seen the way he watched his older brothers and Gaston himself, seen the way he would rub his neck that was nowhere near as thick as his fathers. Harry would never tell Gil but he thought his smaller frame was much more attractive than his fathers vain coated muscles. 

Doug drew back from Gil to scribble down his measurements a notebook and Gil turned around noticing their arrival and it was like the sun was rising. Gil's smile widened and he waved frantically in their direction before breaking into a run. 

" Hey you guys! Evie's making me pretty clothes!! " Gil greeted.

" Thats great Gil! evie's the best designer in Auradon! " Jay replied.

" She is! " Gil agreed.

" aw thanks, Gil! ", Evie started, " Come see what ideas I have so far."

Gil walked behind her so he could see over her shoulder and immediately begin to clap at what he saw. 

" I love it! it looks like you used all my favorite flowers from the garden!! " Gil insisted.

" Hes cute when hes excited isn't he? " Jay suddenly whispered in his ear.

Harry thought about ignoring him but as he looked over to Jay and found the other man watching Gil with warm brown he couldn't help but reply, " aye, he truly is. ".


End file.
